The Saints Clan
by Thepurplecraft
Summary: When 4 friends get sucked into a strange world after surviving reach will the Spartans live or die trying my first story warning I will try to have good grammar ans spelling no promises criticism welcome T for language
1. Chapter 1

The Saints Clan Chap-1 Where are we?

Pull up pull up I screamed. What the hell does it look like I'm doing? He yelled back. Wait before we get this show on the road best say who we are and how we got to this point. First there's me the leader I wear the ODST helmet I am armed with a assault rifle and energy sword, then there's Mnt-dew he wears the EVA helmet with the skull face and is armed with the sniper rifle and DMR he's are ninja, then there's saber he's are technician he wears the mark VI helmet and is armed with the Battle rifle and Gravity Hammer, last but not least there's dusk he's are explosives guy he has the Mark V helmet and is armed with a shotgun and rocket launcher. Dang well now that we are done with that lets continue.

Guys hold on to something Mnt-dew doesn't know how to fly. No really dusk retorted. Almost got it almost Mnt-dew murmured under his breath. CLANG SCHREEEEE could be heard as the ship hit the frigates hanger wall and scraped across the ground. Nice landing bro yelled saber, the comment loaded with sarcasm. Thanks he yelled back putting a slightly evil chuckle at the end. Can it morons I think this is only the beginning. Whys that Dek? Dusk yelled. Look I said. Oh god said dusk. Crap the slip space rupture is closing on us get to cover saber screamed. BANG CLANG SCREEE. Ugh god what happened I asked to no one in particular. Well if you want a real answer Dusk said while pointing out the hanger we are floating in the middle of space next to an unknown planet.

I got up and walked over, the planet was strange some spots where dark even with direct sunlight but there were places dotting the world that had light then I saw the moon it looked like it hade been nuked 10 time over. Saber I called that bird still flyable, yep only cosmetic damage. Good I said get her up and set a course. Where to, he called to me. Where's this frigate going to crash? There in the lighted green part. Then that's where were going. Dusk attach a hog to the pelican Mnt-dew get some guns ill get food and medical supplies.


	2. Chapter 2 READY AIM FIRE

THE SAINTS CLAN CHAPTER 2- ready aim fire

All right every body out lets set up camp for the ni… I was cut of by a howl.

What the hell was that, dusk asked see for yourself Mnt-dew replied nodding to the sound of the howl. There was now 45 large bipedal wolves standing there ready to charge. Well I said all those weapons will come in handy.

FLASH BACK

ON THE PELICAN-

Dusk what weapons did you guys find. Well lets see 10 assault rifles 32 mags each, 15 magnums 36 mags each, 5 battle rifles 25 mags each, 6 DMR's 23 mags each, 1 sniper 64 mags, 2 rocket launchers 10 rockets each, 2 shot guns 100 shells each, also we found a covenant weapon the carbine 25 mags you wan't it dusk asked hell yeah I yeah almost forgot dusk said handing Mnt-dew a sword, a katana Mnt-dew said in disbelief hell yeah

PRESANT TIME

Bang Bang Bang Bang we all unloaded are magnums then pulled out are primaries.

(insert battle music IN THE END by linkin park preferred) Crack Crack Mnt-dew fired his sniper, crap he yelled as his gun was knocked out of his hand by a wolf, dusk seeing this took out his knives ran and jumped on the wolfs back stabbing it in the neck, the animal yelped then gurgled on its blood and fell. BRUUM BRUUM two more kills for me saber called. I gunned down two more with my rifle well that was easy dusk called sidestepping and stabbing the last wolf

ON HILL OVER LOOKING CLEARING

How did they kill that many Beowulf's in under 10 minutes Ruby silently screamed to her teammates. Team RWBY had been walking in the emerald forest when they saw the strange plane land and the aliens/robots they couldn't tell get out. From there position they could see the giant scorpion and the two nevermores that were coming. We have to help them ruby said we can't Blake replied the could be hostile plus we cant take on that many grimm. Ruby knew she was right but she didn't care but she stayed put.

IN THE CLEARING

That's a big bug we all said in unison. Hey Mnt-dew saber you got this yeah they said why I pointed up dusk you fly I said as the two huge birds flew over head. BRUUUUUUUUUM I fired the chain gun on the back of the pelican after some shooting

One went down but then the other smashed into us and we spiraled down I fell out the back for about 12 seconds before Dusk regained control an I landed back inside. Climb climb I called dusk did so when I felt we were high enough I yelled OORAH and jumped out of pelican I free fell for 10 seconds then activated my jet pack and energy sword. I landed on the birds back and rammed me sword into its back it screeched in pain I then took out my knife and climbed to its head stood best I could and decapitated it.

When I got back in the pelican I told Dusk to land he looked at me for a few seconds then turned and murmured show off.

ON THE GROUND

Mnt-dew rolled under a claw and released five DMR rounds two hitting a eye then saber ran jumped and smashed it in the head with his gravity hammer cracking the armor plating he then pulled the pin on a grenade and shoved it in the armor and jumped back as the grenade went off the bug just went silent. When we all regrouped we heard a rustle in the bushes we brought up a hand guns. We wont hurt you unless you hurt us dusk said calmly just as he finished four girls jumped out various weapons at the ready whoa no need to get hostile as soon as I said that I realized how dumb that sounded because we were all wearing full combat ready armor and guns. Alright guys drop your weapons and take of you helmets I said. Hello we are the saints I introduced us told them the names of my squad members and are speciation's and weapons. Hi the red and black clad one said I'm Ruby leader of team RWBY she then did the same thing I did.

Any where safe we could go for the night I asked, yes said Blake but it may take a while not a problem I said turning to the pelican.

_**CHAPTER TWO DONE**_


	3. The Saints clan Chapter 3

THE SAINTS CLAN CHAPTER-3

"So… where are we going" I asked, "to our school beacon academy, where we train to become huntsman and huntresses and fight the grim" Ruby replied rather bluntly. "May I ask what the hell is a grim" dusk questioned with a slightly high pitched voice, "the creatures you just fought" Weiss said with a, are you stupid look. It had been around 5 minutes after the pelican took off that this all happened and at this time saber had decided to engage auto pilot and take a seat. "So what weapons do you all use" saber asked, automatically Blake, Yang, and Weiss gave the world wide signal for NO WHY DON'T DO IT as a huge smile spread over ruby's face. After 5 minutes on there teams weapons and 10 on ruby's it was there turn to ask "well I use the M85B assault rifle here" I replied "also this" I Pulled my energy sword out and turned it on getting a stare from the girls but mostly ruby "is that what I think it is" ruby asked in awe "a blade made of pure energy" I said "yes, yes it is". Mnt-dew pulled out a very long rifle earning a squeal from ruby he eyed her quizzically "she really likes weapons but loves snipers" Blake responded to the look he had on his face "alright then, this is the SRS99C-S2 AM (Anti-material) shoots 14.5x114mm APFSDS rounds enough to pierce 7.25in titanium armor plaiting" he finished "I also carry the M392 DMR shoots 7.62x51mm NATO rounds". Saber was next to go "I wield the BR55HB SR battle rifle and the Type-2 energy weapon or the Gravity Hammer". "I like the M90 shotgun that uses illegal rounds that will serious screw you up also the M41 rocket launcher and these he said pulling out two bowie knifes" dusk told his weapons.

"Destination reached" the auto pilot said from the cockpit saber ran up to the controls when the radio crackled "this is restricted airspace explain why you are hear or you will be shot down" "very nice to see you to" saber muttered "someone want to take this" he called back. Weiss came up to the com "this is Weiss Schnee could you please tell professor ozpin to meet us when we land". "copy, land on platform B" the com then crackled again as the connection was cut "whose Professor Ozpin" saber asked "oh he's the headmaster" ruby stated. " well lets get ready" I said to my team as I got up "its gonna be a long, long day".

_**READ THIS TWO IMPORTANT FACTS**_

Well end of chapter three the reason this is mainly based on weapons is because I got home from vacation at 10:00pm also I love weapons and I thought it be nice to know some cool halo stuff for people that don't already know it hope you like because it took me some time to look up each weapon on the wiki also things I forgot to mention are our armor color is primary purple, secondary yellow and Dusk carries two bowie knives. well see ya.


	4. UPDATE please read

_**Hello I am sorry to say I will not be updating this JK I just wont be updating this for a little bit I started this when I was into this, now I am more into minecraft so that's what I will be writing about I will probably go back to this one when RWBY season two starts up in a couple days I will just skip back and forth between the two that's all for now.**_


End file.
